Simple Words
by ShinigamiRyuuko
Summary: They were meant to be simple words without any real intention behind them but they lead to a passion-filled night. LEMON!


I won't let you sleep tonight…

Those were just simple words with no real intention behind them. Hours ago they meant noting to her…

Their bodies danced their erotic dance in the shadows of the room. His hips glided over hers ever so gently. His slow and hard thrusts send her to the verge of insanity. She could feel the hair on her neck stand as waves of pleasure washed through her. His lips found hers as they locked in a breathtaking kiss. His hand traced the side of her body till he reached her thigh, feeling her skin burn under his touch. Her fingers entangled in his golden locks pressing his lips even more to hers. She felt him smirk as his tongue battled with hers for domination. He thrusted into her harder making her moan louder and arch her back into him. His mouth found the skin of her neck as he suck on it gently before biting down. Her sweaty hand pressed his head closer to her flesh. Another moan filled his ear. Smirking he nibbled on her earlobe before letting out a deep groan. He could fell the Goosebumps spreading over her body. Her legs tightened around his waist making him hiss in pleasure. The friction was unbelievable. He closed his eyes, jaw clenched, as he tried not to go insane from the pleasure. Sweat was rolling down his temples as he thrust harder and faster.

Her body pressed against his on instinct as she bit her lip as if trying to take her mind off the mind-blowing pleasure. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she pushed him lightly. His eyes lazily opened to stare at her fogged gold pools. Giving her a quick peck on the lips he flipped them over so she was on top. Her palms rested on his chest for support as she moved against him. His hands found her ass as he helped her move faster. His eyes closed once again as his head arched into the pillow. He felt her hot lips on his throat nibbling gently on his adam's apple. She let out a groan sending a tickling sensation down his throat that mixed with the pleasure somewhere in his gut.

He pushed himself on his arms as he grabbed one of her breasts within his mouth. He kissed the sensitive flesh before taking the nipple between his teeth. He bit on it gently making her wrap her hands around his neck then smirked as he gave it a slight pull before letting it go. His emerald orbs watched her flushed face twist in pleasure. His lips found hers once again as they shared a wet and passionate kiss. He grabbed her by the waist and flipped them again not breaking the lip lock.

She could feel the pleasure building inside her. As if knowing he increased his speed. His thrusts became wild. The bed was squeaking and hitting the wall in rhythm with their love-making. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he pounded into her. Her walls tightened around him as she reached her climax, arching her head back and digging her nails in the flesh of his back. Feeling her juices wrap around his erection he was pushed over the edge. They rode the waves of their orgasum. When they come down from their sexhigh they both panted heavily. He pressed his forehead against hers and smiled before pecking her lips.

" Do you think they heard us?" Misaki asked referring to her manager and the other part of the Maid*Latte staff. They were all currently staying at Aoi-chan's summer villa at the beach.

"Probably. " Usui stood up and started searching for his clothes so did Misaki "You were too loud…"

"What? Was I banging the stupid bed against the wall?"

"Hey I don't recall you complaining about that." A satisfied smirk stood upon his face ah he put on his shirt.

"You're an asshole." She sighed and pulled up her pants.

"Yeah ," Usui bent down so he was at eye level with her. " but I'm you asshole."

"You're right about that…" she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Come on." He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards the window.

"Wha-?Where are you going?"

" You'll see."

" You do realize we are at the second floor , right?"

With one quick movement he picked up and carried her piggy-back style out the window.

"Usui..." Her voice sounded terrified as she stared down towards the ground. But before she could continue his feet left the railing as they flew down towards the ground.

" Are you insane!" She yelled." We just jumped from the second floor!" He stuck out his tongue in response and ran off.

"Oh you-" She dashed after him.

"Come on Prez. " He turned around, running backwards " You'll never catch me that w-" He tripped over a rock in the sand and fell down in the water.

"Haha! Loser! That's what you get for acting so migh-" Usui grabbed her hand and pulled her in the water.

"That was just classy." She spat out some water. "and that was my favorite shirt too."

"I like you more without the shirt." He smirked as he leaned in towards her. She pushed him by the chest sending him back in the water and ran off laughing.

"Playing dirty huh?" He stood up and ran after her. He could easily catch her seeing that she wasn't really trying to escape him but he waned to enjoy their time together as much as he could.

"How was the water Usui-kun?" She teased and she ran over the sand swiftly.

"It was," He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up so she was sitting on his shoulders." Pretty nice actually." She giggled as she planted a kiss over his golden locks. They stopped in front a small cave hollowed out in a huge rock. The water from the ocean was reaching inside making a small pool. Usui smiled as he spotted something in the pool. He put down the girl and grabbed it quickly before she could notice. He than sat down on a dry spot on the sand and pulled her so she sat in between his legs. He put his chin over her raven locks, breathing in her scent and wrapped his hands around her. His eyes closed .For the first time in so many years he was in peace and all thanks to that stubborn girl in his grasp.

"Usui?"

"Mm?"

"Open your eyes." He slowly lifted his eyelids. The sun was slowly rising over the horizon. The dark colors of the night were eaten away by the soft orange and the mixture between soft red and light purple. It was beautiful .He smiled before grabbing her palm and putting something inside. When she looked what it was, she saw a beautiful small conch shell.

"I love you Ayuzawa Misaki."

She leaned her head over his shoulder and kissed his cheek. " I love you too Usui Takumi."

Ok so what do you think? Please note that this is my first story so any kind of reviews are welcomed. I hope you enjoyed it and please review!

Sorry for some grammar and writing mistakes =P

Peace out! \./


End file.
